This study is an industry-initiated and industry-sponsored, multicenter, double-blind, parallel placebo controlled study to assess the effect of Tripro-amylin given subcutaneously at 10, 30, or 100 mcg QID on blood glucose profiles in insulin-requiring diabetic subjects. Subjects will be treated with drug or placebo for 3 weeks and evaluated on the CRC each week, including 4 Sustacal tests, and two 24-hour glucose profiles.